The utilization of presence information has become increasingly important in commerce. Specifically, there are many technologies that attempt to utilize information about a person's presence or a thing's presence to provide or improve a service in connection therewith. As some examples, presence-based advertising, presence-based authentication, presence-based customer service, and the like are becoming commonly-used
Current methods of interacting with tags (e.g., Near Field Communications (NFC) tags, Bluetooth tags, RFID tags, etc.) have a limitation where the interaction, typically reading a Universal Resource Locator (URL) from the tag, does not prove that there was a unique interaction with the tag. Whether the data on the tag is copied to another tag, or replayed, the data cannot be distinguished from an actual subsequent read (second tap) of the tag. Accordingly, any technology that attempts to use a person's presence or a thing's presence via their interaction with a tag cannot be trusted since the tag data may be received as a copy or replay of an original interaction with a tag.